Crossed: Badlands, Volume 7
Crossed: Badlands, Volume 7 is a trade paperback collection that reprints issues #29-36 of the ''Crossed: Badlands'' ongoing comic book series published by Avatar Press. From the boundary-pushing world of Crossed come two master storytellers who take you into the depraved depths of uncensored grueling survival horror. Christos Gage tells the tale of ultimate betrayal as one of the survivors betrays his own kind to live among the monsters in 'Quisling' with the luscious art of Christian Zanier. David Lapham reveals the final chapter in the trilogy of stories digging into the deepening insanity overtaking the mind of Crossed: Psychopath survivor Amanda. Issues * Crossed: Badlands #29 * Crossed: Badlands #30 * Crossed: Badlands #31 * Crossed: Badlands #32 * Crossed: Badlands #33 * Crossed: Badlands #34 * Crossed: Badlands #35 * Crossed: Badlands #36 Issue #29 Featured characters * Alan * Eve * Oliver * Tina Supporting characters * Daniel Antagonists * Smokey Minor characters * Pat * Tommy Organizations * National Guard Races * Humans * Crossed Locations * Applewood * ShopDrop Items * Axe * Baseball bat * Chainsaw * Hammer * Handgun * Machetes * Night stick * Pitchfork * Power drill * Revolver Vehicles * Automobiles * Truck Explicit content * Decapitation * Evisceration * Eye injuries * Gore * Impalement * Male rear nudity * Necrophilia * Profanity * Female frontal nudity * Female topless nudity * Severed faces * Severed fingers * Severed heads * Severed limbs Miscellaneous * Automobile accidents * Flashback * Head injuries * Homosexuality * Police officer * Scientist * Smoking * Teacher Issue #30 Featured characters * Alan * Eve * Oliver Supporting characters * Pat Antagonists * Smokey Minor characters * Daniel * Tommy Organizations * Crossed * National Guard Races & Animals * Birds * Humans Locations * Unknown Items * Assault rifles * Axe * Knife * Machete * Scissors Vehicles * Automobiles * Helicopter Explicit content * Dismemberment * Evisceration * Female frontal nudity * Female topless nudity * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Impalement * Male rear nudity * Profanity * Rape * Severed fingers * Severed hands * Severed heads * Severed limbs * Slit throats * Suicides * Throat injuries Miscellaneous * Military units * Pilot * Soldier Issue #31 Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Issue #32 Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Issue #33 Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Issue #34 Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Issue #35 Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Issue #36 Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Notes & Trivia * This volume shipped to retailers on December 11th, 2013. * The cover art illustration is taken from the cover to ''Crossed: Badlands'' #30. Recommended Reading See also External Links *